Crafting (Skyrim)
There are many different types of Crafting in . Alchemy Unlike The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, in Skyrim, players can't make potions or poisons using apparatus in their inventory; they must find an Alchemy Lab. There are two branches in the alchemy tree, one for Poisons and one for Potions. Potion making *Alchemist** *Physician (20 skill)** *Benefactor (30 skill) *Experimenter (50 skill) *Snakeblood (80 skill)* *Purity (100 skill)* Poison making *Alchemist** *Physician (20 skill)** *Poisoner (30 skill) *Concentrated Poison (60 skill) *Snakeblood (80 skill)* *Purity (100 skill)* Misc. perks *Green Thumb (70 skill)*** *Both poison making and potion making leads to Snakeblood and Purity. **These perks are required to advance in alchemy. ***This perk is found in the poison branch but cuts off from the other perks. Enchanting Smithing There are two branches in the smithing skill tree, one for Light and one for Heavy. The same perk is used for armor and weapons of a given material. Light Armor Smithing *Elven Smithing (30 skill) *Advanced Armors (50 skill) *Glass Smithing (70 skill) *Dragon armor (100 skill)* Heavy Armor Smithing *Steel Smithing** *Dwarven Smithing (30 skill) *Orcish Smithing (50 skill) *Ebony Smithing (80 skill) *Daedric Smithing (90 skill) *Dragon armor (100 skill)* *There exists both a light and heavy version of Dragon Armor that are both attainable with the same perk **This perk is required to advance in smithing. Other types of Crafting Note: these types of Crafting do not increase any skills. Cooking Mining Smelting Spider Scrolls Tanning Woodcutting Exploit (major) involving all crafts (Citing this exploit under crafting due to its nature of manipulating all crafts and if used will generally involve more than a single skill. [Alchemy, Smithing, Enchanting). Has been known to work on all platforms, can confirm on PS3. "the use of a Fortify Restoration potion(s) a player can increase the enchantment(s) on any given apparel by the percentage of the potion in question." Will not be citing all of the details as it has been thoroughly explained in the links below. A brief explanation is that through this exploit a player can break the assumed caps of smithing/enchanting/alchemy fortification on apparel and make enchantments and weapons well beyond what is needed. This has been extensively tested. Examples: Ebony Bow with a BASE damage of 25791 with no enchantments, Blades Sword with a BASE damage of 28901846, Blades Gauntlets - Armor rating of 797 with enchantments of one handed damage +2663% and bow damage +2663%, Ebony Mail - Armor rating of 194143 with no change to stock enchantments. This is not close to cap, these are statistics done in less than 5 minutes with 100 alchemy, 100 smithing, 100 enchanting with all relevant perks. Link providing detailed information and video below. *Note: The main non-game breaking use for this is to make magic cost nothing, a ring with 100% reduced Destruction cost and 100% conjuration reduction is a handy thing to have. *Note: have noticed the game crashing more than recently (PS3) *Note: this process being highly unnecessary as a base damage of 900 or more on any weapon can one shot most anything besides some bosses and dragons on master difficulty. *This process may be used to obtain a one hand damage + fortification on a necklace or ring only to obtain a 200–500 damage rating while using the Ebony Blade or Nightingale Blade (unable to improve at grindstone) and weapons of the same sort. fr:Artisanat (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Gameplay Category:Skyrim: Crafting